


All That You Are

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Poe realizes that Leia is truly gone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	All That You Are

Poe had gone through such a whirlwind of emotions that when he finally had time to breath, after like a week of working on adrenaline, he just felt empty. He knew he was zoning out during the meeting earlier but he couldn't help it. It didn't really require his input anyway. Not with his fellow general Finn there. Even though only one of them had to attend, they usually came together. They were partners after all.

But something had him feeling off. As he walked back to his room, that emptiness only swallowed him more. Why was he feeling like this? They had won. The First Order had been defeated, many of the higher officers dead. And all of his loved ones were aliv-

Poe collapsed onto his bed. He buried his face into his hands and took a shuddering breath. That was how Finn found him a few moments later, having followed after him not long after the meeting.

"Hey what's-Poe?"

Finn came in and went right to his side when he saw that he was crying. He rubbed his back while Poe tried to gather his words.

"Leia...she...she's really..." Poe curled in on himself and Finn simply hugged him.

He had been heartbroken at Leia's passing as well, although he didn't know her nearly as well as Poe did. Her funeral had been right after the initial celebrations after the final battle. She had been put to rest with all of the dignity and respect deserving of someone who had given their life to the galaxy. Poe had cried a lot then. He thought he'd gotten it all out.

But the wound was still so fresh he might as well have been bleeding out on the floor right there. Poe felt like lying down and letting the bed swallow him. Or drowning in an ocean made of his tears. He didn't feel like a general tasked with freeing everyone from the remaining vestiges of the First Order. He didn't feel like one of the leaders of a movement to restore peace and justice. He didn't feel like a hot shot pilot.

He just...didn't feel like himself. Or any of the things that Leia had mentored him to be.

Finn couldn't read minds, but he could read Poe's body language fairly well now. He pulled Poe's body closer and cradled his head to his chest.

"I know you're feeling all kinds of things right now but the one thing I won't let you feel is doubt."

Poe smiled through his sniffles. "Stupid jedi mind tricks."

"Not a trick. I just know you. Which means I know how amazing you are. And how proud Leia would be if she could see you now."

Poe closed his eyes and tried to center himself by listening to Finn's heartbeat. "I don't make a proud picture right now."

"Oh wait, my jedi mind is getting a Force message from Leia. She says to stop being so stupid and realize that all your accomplishments don't get erased just because you're in mourning."

"Okay I know that one's fake", Poe looked up at Finn with a grin. "She's never that nice."

"You know what, you're right. Guess I need to get my impressions right if I'm gonna pretend I can talk to ghosts", Finn joked.

After a good laugh, Finn leaned in and rested his chin on Poe's head. "Even if they didn't come straight from Leia's mouth, I think it's what she would've thought. You take as much time as you need. It's not going to make you any less of a great leader.

Finn knew well enough that grief wasn't a straight line. Then along with that loss, add in the weight of their responsibilities to the cause and the chaotic state of things. One could crack under that pressure.

If they didn't have the proper support that is.

Poe buried his face into Finn's shirt as the tears renewed. It hurt. And it would probably hurt for as long as he lived. But he couldn't ask for a better support than Finn.


End file.
